Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Flame in Team Skye
by Donfyre
Summary: A small flame is born... A Charmander. The flame who will light the darkness and inspire others to move on through time during the crisis of the Time Gears, with the help of a Chikorita and a Wooper. Based off of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky.
1. The Flame in the Darkness

**Author's Note: Just a few things: First off, this fanfic is a REWRITE of a fanfic I did on another account called Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Relationship of Team Skye. I thought I could have done better, so I thought about rewriting it... Another thing, there is a third genre I wanted to put in, and that one is Romance. On the original fanfic, the genres were Adventure/Romance, but I changed it Adventure/Friendship in this one. While yes, there will still be romance (as you can see in the little pairing I have up there in the summary), I wanted this romance to be based purely on a developing friendship. Third, my original fanfic was a straight narrative of Explorers of Sky. This fanfic however, will be BASED off of Explorers of Sky. I wanted to see what I could do to make this story a little more unique, so I'll be basing the plot off of Explorers of Sky, but I'm going to see what I can do to change up some of the plot... Not sure what that's going to be yet, but I'll find out!**

**Lastly, I don't own Pokémon. And I'll be saying that every chapter, because I did that in my original story and why the heck not? Another thing I don't own: that picture up there I used for the cover image. The original photo was created by Luz_Lunar on Photobucket, I just lazily added the "To the Skye!" part. So credit goes to him for that image! Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I've got you! Please, <em>urgh-!<em> D-Don't let go!"

"It's too much! That attack took too much out of me... I have to-"

"NO! Don't you dare let-"

"I'm sorry! P-Please... try to do the rest on your own without me! _Ah- AAAHHH!_"

* * *

><p><em>Welcome young one, to the world of Pokémon.<em>

_You are a strange one indeed. To have sacrificed yourself in order to protect a friend dear to you, even if it meant death by the hands of my counterpart._

_**Who... Who are you?**_

_I am a Pokémon of the mind and consciousness, representing the joy of light within the darkness. However, who I am is not of concern. What matters now is that you are dying._

_**I'm... dead?**_

_No, young one. That attack you endured to save your friend took a lot out of you. I will bestow some of my power unto you to restore your energy. However, I cannot return you to your original state, so I must determine your nature._

_**My... nature?** _

_Yes, the very essence that defines who you are, your character. It is different for everyone. One's nature could be an enthusiasm as bright as the burning sun, to a melancholy such as that of pouring rain. I will use your nature to determine the Pokémon that you will become. Don't stress; let the answers come to you._

_First, regarding the way you protected your friend. Do you always feel the need to protect your loved ones like that?_

_**I... don't have many people I love. Many of them are gone, and those who I still have... I feel like we get more separated every day.**_

_Then what makes this one friend so special? So much that you decided to protect him even if it meant ending your life?_

_**Him? I... don't know. When he came to me, he was weak, so I wanted to help him grow stronger. Before he was hit by that attack... something came over me, and I jumped in front of him before the attack could get him.**_

_Do you feel that you would do the same for any other person?_

… _**No.**_

_I see... so you feel that you must be close to another person in order to trust them, then?_

_**Y... Yes.**_

_How would you go about forming a trust with another person? Do you become friends with just about anybody right away, or do you perhaps feel that you must know the person for a substantially long amount of time?_

_**I don't care how long we've been together. It depends on the other person.**_

_So if, say, you formed a partnership with another person for several years, yet this person showed a hateful spirit, would you eventually come to trust him?_

… _**No, I don't think. We might eventually warm up to each other, but I don't think I'd ever come to trust him.**_

_If a friend you trusted did something atrocious to you, would you get angry? Sad? Or perhaps not even pay heed to it?_

_**I might get angry, but I wouldn't let my friend know. I'd probably keep it to myself.**_

_Ah, then you value the trust and friendships you form with others, scarce as they may be?_

_**Yes... I think so. I find it hard just getting to know another person, and when I do... I want to continue being their friend. Sometimes they leave though, and there's nothing I can do about it...**_

_Interesting... Final question. If someone you loved was forcefully ripped from your life, what would you do?_

_**What... do you mean?**_

_What I am saying is if a close friend suddenly died, right before your eyes, what would you do?_

_**Well... I'd feel horrible, obviously. After that... I don't know, but I think I might try to live on with a greater will... In memory of that person.**_

_Thank you. Before I finish, I must delve into your spirit to ascertain what defines you. Relax, take a deep breath..._

…

…

_Exhale. I have now determined what defines you as you. You have the spirit... of a small, burning flame._

_**A flame?**_

_Yes. You keep to yourself most of the time, lost in your little world of darkness. But once you find something to latch your heart onto, something to ignite your soul and keep you going, oh how your flame burns ever bright! And when you inevitably lose those around you, your flame may diminish, but you never let it extinguish. Instead, you move on and let your flame keep burning until you finally find something worth living for._

_With a nature like this... I can only see it fitting that you become a Charmander._

_**But... why a Charmander? If I really am a flame, I could be any fire-type...**_

_It is important that you learn to value the trusts you make from a clean slate, something you do not seem to understand with your small, secluded flame. Yet, once you learn to embrace these things, you will be able to grow into a glorious, intense fire, serving as a beacon of light and hope for those around you._

_That is why I have chosen you as a Charmander. You will start off with a small flame, and if you set yourself on the right path, eventually grow and inspire others._

… _Ah, my power grows weak. I'm afraid this is the most I could do for you, though I wish I could do more. When you land, you will be in a completely different area than what you are used to. Due to your transformation, you will forget everything; your past, this conversation, and perhaps even what defines you. However, there is one thing I would like for you to remember, a quote that a dear friend would always tell you: "You are the blazing human of the land, the flame who will light the darkness where no one else can."_


	2. Char, Rita, and Wooper

**Author's Note: I don't really have much to say here... A certain pink Legendary Pokémon hasn't found out that I'm writing this yet, but I'm still afraid...**

**Anyways, I DO own Pokémon. Sue me. (I'm kidding, please don't).**

* * *

><p>A lone Charmander lay face-down on a sandy beach, the waves crashing not too far from him.<p>

"Uggghhh..." he groaned. He wearily opened his eyes, and everything seemed to spin.

"He's awake!" A voice yelled. The Charmander turned his head in the direction of the voice, and saw a Wooper with a bright red scarf running away from him. _A Wooper?_ _With a scarf?_ He thought to himself.

He saw the Wooper head off into a nearby cave, and tried to get up, but fell back down after feeling pain soar through his body. _Maybe it's going to get it's trainer... but what was that voice that yelled earlier?_

The Charmander felt very tired, and it hurt every time he tried to get up. He eventually gave up and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over him once again...

* * *

><p>-=-=-=-=- <em><strong>Outside Wigglytuff's Guild<strong>_ -=-=-=-=-

A nervous Chikorita was walking in circles outside the imposing entrance to Wigglytuff's guild. The same building that's been haunting her for weeks.

"You can do this," she silently encouraged to herself. "This time, I _will_ do this!" She quickly stopped and placed a strange stone in front of her; her most prized possession. "Please... my Relic Fragment, give me the determination to finally form an exploration team." Putting on a determined face, the Chikorita picked up her Relic Fragment and stepped forward onto the wooden grating in front of the entrance.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" A small voice shouted from below the grating. The Chikorita did her best to keep her cool.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" Another voice, this one louder, said from below.

"The footprint is... Oh! It's that same Chikorita who keeps coming here!"

_They recognize me!_ The Chikorita thought nervously, shuffling uneasily in place.

This Chikorita had been here a countless number of times, so much that she couldn't even remember the exact number. It always ended up the same, with her chickening out at the last moment. She didn't know why, but there was always something holding her back whenever she tried to join the guild.

Today though, it would be different. She was sure of it...

"HEY! Up there! You LISTENING?" the louder voice shouted to the Chikorita, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"H-Huh?"

"I SAID, what is your NAME!?"

"M-My name? That's easy! My name is Rita!" The Chikorita replied, happy that she could answer something so easy.

"Rita? Well then, Rita, WHY are you here?"

Rita started breaking out into a sweat. This conversation was almost as if she applying for a job! "Um... I'm here to form an exploration team!" she replied, hoping that she sounded confident.

"An exploration team? Where are your other MEMBERS?"

_W-What?_ Rita thought in surprise. She didn't remember anything about this! Then again, she was never able to get this far in her previous attempts at joining the guild... "Members? I... I don't have anyone else. It's just me."

"WHAT!?" the voice from below bellowed. "You don't even have any MEMBERS!?"

"I didn't-"

"You can't have a TEAM without TEAM MEMBERS!"

Rita started to feel her eyes get misty. She didn't know anything about this! "I thought that-"

"Out of the, what, twenty, THIRTY, times you've been here, you never even bothered to find other MEMBERS!? THERE IS NO 'I' IN 'EXPLORATION TEAM'!"

"I..." Rita couldn't take this pressure anymore, and she suddenly ran off, away from the guild.

Meanwhile, below the wooden grating, a Diglett and a Loudred were having a short conversation. "Don't you think you were a little harsh on her?" the Diglett said. "And do you mind not shouting so loud when you're angry? I'm going to be deaf for hours..."

"... Okay, maybe I was a LITTLE mean, but she's been here a ton of times! The least she could do is use some common SENSE and find other members for a team!"

"I guess that's true... Being on a team is tough..." the Diglett simply replied. "Still, you could have said something more positive..."

* * *

><p>-=-=-=-=- <em><strong>Sharpedo Bluff <strong>_-=-=-=-=-

Rita kept running farther and farther away from the guild, down the cliff of Wigglytuff's Guild, through Treasure Town, and finally to Sharpedo Bluff. All the while, she was holding her prized possession with her. The sand from the bluff quickly slowed her down, and Rita eventually stopped in front of the small crashing waves of the bluff.

The Krabby were blowing their bubbles across the beach, and the setting sun was casting a nice reflection across the ocean while tinting the sky a beautiful orange. On any other day, Rita would be happy to just sit down and watch the view, but now? Rita couldn't think of any relaxing or happy thoughts now. She was upset, but mostly angry.

_Stupid guild... maybe I don't want to form my own team!_ She told herself over and over again. But her anger eventually died down, replaced with disappointment. With her head drooped down, she sat in front of the crashing waves and took out her prized possession – a strange stone with an intricate pattern emblazoned on it, and stared at it for a while.

"It's my dream," she said to herself. "to finally be in my own team. I... I thought having my prized possession would help me this time, but... Why can't I join that guild!?" Rita said out loud in frustration, causing some of the Krabby to stop blowing their bubbles and just stare at her.

"I can do a lot of things by myself, but maybe... I need someone else to help me too." Rita sighed to herself and grabbed her prized possession. "But who could I ask?"

Rita decided to calm herself by walking alongside the shore. As she walked, she saw a strange orange figure lying on the sand near the waves.

"What is...? Oh my gosh!" Rita cried out loud, running over to the Charmander that she saw lying on the sand. He didn't look like he was hurt too badly, but the flame on his tail was dangerously small.

_I've never really seen many Charmander around here..._ Rita thought to herself, poking the body with one of her paws. _What if he's a bad Pokémon though? … But he looks hurt, maybe-_

"Uggghhh..." The Charmander groaned.

"You're alive! I-I mean, sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" Rita said, looking at the Charmander with concern. "Are you okay? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Are... are you that Wooper's trainer?" the Charmander replied, his eyes still closed.

Rita was confused by the response. Trainer? "Huh? N-No, I don't know any Wooper or 'trainer'."

"O-Oh..." the Charmander replied. "Well... can you give me a hand?" He put his claw out towards Chikorita. It looked painful just to raise his arm.

"Okay!" Rita said, happy to help. She wrapped her vines around the Charmander's arm and began to pull.

_What the heck?_ The Charmander thought, surprised to feel some weird thing wrap around his arm. _This isn't a hand!_ He opened his eyes, and saw...

"AAH! Ch-Chikorita!" the Charmander suddenly pulled back, managing to pull his arm out of the vines, and scrambled backwards.

Rita was afraid that she had done something wrong. "W-What? Did I do something?"

"You talk! But... you're a Pokémon!"

"Um... you're a Pokémon too." she replied, not really knowing what was going on.

"What are you..." he pointed a claw towards Rita... and realized that he had a claw. "Wha-!" he put the claw in front of him, a face of surprise and slight fear on his face. "Where's my hand!?"

Rita, who had no idea what was wrong with this Charmander, grabbed a nearby Persim berry and handed it to Charmander. "Can you eat this, please?"

"W-Why? You're not even supposed to talk! I'm a human!" the Charmander said, refusing to take the Persim berry.

_Human!?_ Rita had heard of humans, but she had never actually seen one herself. She wasn't even sure if they existed, and if they did, they sure weren't around here.

"You look like a normal Charmander to me." Rita said, putting away the Persim berry... but secretly keeping it to herself, just in case something really _is_ wrong with this Charmander.

"I..." the Charmander sat down and put his hands on his head.

_Maybe he just needs to be cheered up?_ Rita thought. "Well, what's your name?"

"My name...? I... I don't know!"

"You... don't know? How can you not-"  
>"I don't remember anything..." the Charmander said, his eyes suddenly going wide. "But... I <em>know<em> I'm a human... and I just have this weird quote stuck in my head."

"Really?" Rita said, suddenly interested now that this was turning into a mystery. "What is it."

"'You are the blazing human of the land, the flame who will light the darkness where no one else can.' … I don't know what it means though."

"Oh..." Rita said, slightly disappointed. "Well then, since you don't remember anything, how about we give you a name?"

_What the heck is going on...? This can't be happening, I'm talking to a _Chikorita_ of all things! And why can't I remember anything!?_

"Charmander...?" Rita said to herself. "... No, too formal. Oh! Maybe just 'Char'! Short and sweet!"

"S-Sure... Char..." he replied, deciding to just roll with it until he finds out what was going on.

Rita saw how down Char looked, and decided to cheer him up. "If it makes you feel any better, at least you're not a bad Pokémon. There have been lots of bad Pokémon around lately."

Charmander felt a little better, but was still really hollow at how he just woke up in the middle of a foreign place and doesn't even remember who he was. He felt like something had stripped away his very identity.

"Well, thanks for your help anyways, uh... What's your name?" Char asked.

"I'm Rita!" she said happily. "But, if you really don't remember anything, what are you even going to do?"

"Rita... Well, thanks then Rita. And I'll find... something." Char replied, getting up and wiping the sand off of himself, accidentally scratching himself in the process. "Ow! Stupid claws..."

Rita just looked at him with concern. Charmander noticed this and quickly said. "I-I'll be fine! So let me just..." he trailed off when he saw a Zubat and a Koffing heading towards the two of them. "Who are they? Your friends?" he asked Rita.

"Huh? What do you- _Aiieeee!_"

"_Ack!_" The two of them were suddenly knocked back by the Zubat and the Koffing. Rita dropped her prized possession and landed on top of Char.

"Hey! The heck's your problem!?" Char shouted, trying to get up.

"Whoa-ho-ho, look at this treasure we've scored!" the Koffing bellowed.

"We'll just take that, heh-heh!" the Zubat said nefariously with the Koffing, grabbing the treasure.

Rita hastily got off of Charmander, and ran up to Koffing and Zubat, crying out, "N-No! That's mine!"

"Oh, and what're you gonna do about it, eh?" the Zubat taunted, waving Rita's treasure high above her. Rita suddenly shot out her vines in an attempt to grab her treasure from Zubat, but he quickly swerved out of the way. "Heh-heh-heh! Getting your precious treasure won't be that easy."

"Why do you want it anyways?" Rita cried out desperately.

"Well, we just couldn't help but notice your _failures_ every time you try to join the guild." the Koffing said. "And you always had this precious little treasure with you all the time. Of course, _failures_ like you don't deserve to have valuables like these, so we'll just take it for ourselves!"

"Give it back!" Rita shouted. Koffing and Zubat just taunted and laughed at her in response.

"Whoa-ho, who's to say we'll _ever_ give it back? Let's leave these cowards here, Zubat." With that, Koffing and Zubat flew off with Rita's treasure into a nearby cave.

"No!" Rita shouted. Char, having just witnessed the entire scene, got up and looked at Rita awkwardly.

"Um..."

"Char!" Rita said, turning around and giving Char a desperate look. "I know this is sudden, but... please help me get my treasure back! It means the world to me!"

Char was hesitant. "But... I don't..."

"_Please_ Char!" Rita begged one last time. When Char didn't respond, Rita looked at him irritably before running after Koffing and Zubat towards the cave.

"Wait!" Char called out, but Rita kept running towards the cave. _What should I do? Well... it's not like I have anything better to do..._ Char thought over it for one last moment before finally making up his mind.

He ran after Rita. It wasn't too long before he saw her standing outside the dark cave that Zubat and Koffing had run into. "Hey, wait up!"

"Eep!" she yelped, facing Char with a scared look. She immediately put on a relieved look when she saw it was just Char. "Oh, it's you! So you _are_ helping."

"I'm just returning the favor since you helped me even when I was confused." Charmander replied. "Now, lead the way!"

* * *

><p>-=-=-=-=- <em><strong>Beach Cave<strong>_ -=-=-=-=-

Char had no idea what he just got himself into. For some reason, the cave had multiple floors. At least, that's what he was told by Rita.

The two of them were now in the basement second floor. Char wondered why there were staircases and multiple floors in a seemingly random cave, so as the two of them wandered around, Rita tried to explain to him what a mystery dungeon was.

"There's multiple floors because this placed is called a mystery dungeon." she explained. "They usually house lots of bad Pokémon, but sometimes there could be hidden mysteries just waiting to be-"

"Ooh!" Char interrupted, spotting a blue colored berry on the floor. "An Oran berry!"

He ran up to the berry, and was just about to eat it when Rita stopped him.

"Wait! Don't eat that!"

Char gave Rita an annoyed look. "What? I'm starving."

Rita ran in front of Char and pulled out an apple. "I found this earlier. Eat it instead; that Oran berry could be useful." She quickly swapped the two items, leaving Char slightly peeved.

"But-"

"Just in case one of us gets hurt, we can eat the berry." Rita realized then just how foreign all of this was to Charmander. If he really _was_ a human, who knows just how ignorant he might be to how Pokémon work? After all, Rita didn't know much about humans, so what are the chances that Charmander knew what Pokémon were like?

Char sighed and ate the apple (which was a _lot_ more delicious than he thought it was going to be), gulping it down happily.

"Thanks." Char said, although he was still slightly annoyed at being told what to do earlier.

"You're welcome! Let's keep going before those two thieves get away."

The two of them continued to run around the second floor of the cave, before finally finding the staircase leading down into the basement third floor. The silence in the dark cave was starting to scare Rita, so she decided to talk to forget her fear.

"I... I wanted to say thank you for helping me, Char! Your tail makes a great torch!" she said, not really thinking beforehand about what she should say.

"Uh... thanks?" Char replied, slightly unsure. _If this is how Pokémon complement each other... I don't even know what to think._

As the two of them wandered around the third floor, they heard voices not too far away.

"Whoa-ho-ho! This fancy stone should fetch a nice price!"

"Still can't believe that she was _that_ weak! Made our goal a lot easier, heh-heh!"

Char and Rita looked at each other, immediately recognizing the voices. "It's them!" Rita said to Char. They began running after the source of the voices, coming across another staircase leading downwards. From down below, they could hear the voices of Koffing and Zubat. They both glanced at each other, nodded their heads, and rushed down the stairs.

* * *

><p>-=-=-=-=- <em><strong>Wooper<strong>_ -=-=-=-=-

"That Pokémon... I've never seen one like him before!" a Wooper said to himself, hopping around in the basement fourth floor of the Beach Cave. "But he's the same bright color as my scarf... _And_ he has a flame! Maybe..."

"You!" someone shouted behind Wooper. Wooper turned around and saw a Koffing and a Zubat heading right for him.

"Me!" Wooper replied happily, giving a big smile.

"Fight those two Pokémon chasing after us!" Zubat said.

Wooper tilted his head. Fight? He liked talking, but he wasn't a big fan of fighting...

"Can't get anything through that big Wooper head of yours, huh? Maybe you'll understand _this_!" Koffing suddenly ambushed the Wooper, taking the red scarf off of Wooper and floating above him.

"My scarf! Give that back, you meanie!" Wooper said, shooting a rapid volley of water guns straight at Koffing. Koffing was only just able to dodge out of each one.

"Whoa-ho, we've got a fierce one here!" Koffing said.

Zubat, meanwhile, was looking at the bright, steady light coming after them. "Koffing! We've gotta run! That Chikorita's after the stone!"

"Well then, little Wooper." the Koffing taunted. "If you want your precious scarf back, then fight the Pokémon behind us!"

"Okay! Just gimme back my scarf!" the Wooper pleaded. The Koffing dropped the scarf in front of Wooper, which Wooper hastily tied the scarf back to his neck (without arms, somehow).

"What's so special about that piece of cloth anyways? Let's go, Zubat, before those two catch up to us."

Wooper watched the two bullies fly off angrily. He didn't _want_ to fight these Pokémon... but what if Zubat and Koffing came back and found out that Wooper didn't do anything?

"Get back here!" Wooper turned and saw two Pokémon heading towards him. Were these the Pokémon that Wooper had to fight?

"Go away!" Wooper shouted, shooting a volley of water guns at the Pokémon. He saw one of the Pokémon fly back, while the other stayed standing.

"Char!" the Pokémon that was still standing shouted, running over to the fallen Pokémon.

Wooper, feeling bad that he had just attacked two random Pokémon, walked over to the Pokémon he had just shot.

And saw that he attacked a Chikorita... and that same bright Pokémon he saw before on the beach, with a flame on his tail.

"Oh no!" Wooper shouted, trying to run over to the Pokémon to see if he was okay.

"Get back!" the Pokémon shouted, his maw starting to glow. He shot a small ember at Wooper. It didn't really hurt much physically, but it hurt Wooper knowing that he had just harmed a potential friend...

"But..." He looked at the Chikorita and the flame Pokémon in front of him, and saw how angry they were at him. He didn't _mean_ to hurt them, he just didn't want his scarf to be taken away from him... "I'm sorry... those two Pokémon you're after went that way!" Wooper pointed his head towards one direction of the cave, and suddenly ran away from the two of them.

_Maybe that flame Pokémon is that Charmander I was told to find... I'll find him again, and maybe he'll forgive me!_ Wooper thought happily to himself, hopping off to find the exit to this dungeon.

* * *

><p>-=-=-=-=- <em><strong>Char and Rita<strong>_ -=-=-=-=-

"I told you it would be good to save this Oran berry." Rita said, holding the berry in front of Char.

Char was about to retaliate, but he decided to shut up and eat the berry. He instantly felt better. "I didn't think water could hurt so much..."

"You _are_ a fire type." Rita said, helping Char get up. "Do you even know what a Pokémon type is?"

"Of course I do." Char replied, annoyed that he was being questioned on common knowledge. "And before you ask, yes, I know how type matchups work."

"Okay, just wondering, with your amnesia and all..." Rita said, continuing down the tunnel.

_I'm not stupid, I just don't know who I am._ Char wanted to say. He decided it was best not to start any fights. He followed Rita, heading down the path that the Wooper they encountered had indicated. They quickly found another staircase.

"They probably went down here." Char said, heading down first while a nervous Rita followed.

At the bottom of the staircase, they emerged into a large sandy area with large rocks surrounding them. At the far end of the room, there was a small opening leading outside to the ocean. And that's where they saw Koffing and Zubat.

"C'mon, you big dolt!" Zubat shouted, on the other side of the opening. "Squeeze yourself through!"

"I remembered this opening being bigger before..." the Koffing grunted, trying to squeeze himself through the opening.

"Hey!" Rita shouted. Koffing and Zubat stopped and saw that Rita and Char had cornered them.

"Looks like we'll have to fight." Koffing said, floating over to Char and Rita. Zubat was less than optmistic, but he reluctantly squeezed himself back inside and followed Koffing.

"Whoa-ho, look who's here! And you brought a bodyguard this time!" the Koffing bellowed, laughing all the while.

"G-Give me my Relic Fragment back!" Rita demanded.

"'Relic Fragment'?" Zubat said. "Sounds fancy! Should fetch us a nice price!"

Koffing nodded in agreement. "Let's sick 'em Zubat, and get out of here!"

The two of them charged towards Rita, but Char quickly jumped in front of her. "Get back!" he scratched the two of them, sending them flying back.

"Ooh... the bodyguard's a tough one!" Koffing commented. The two of them got up and slowly floated back to Char and Rita. They then began floating around the two of them in circles, Koffing on one side and Zubat on the other.

"Rita," Char said to Rita. "I'm gonna take care of Zubat. You go after Koffing, since he's slow enough for you to fight."

"O-Okay." Rita said. She wasn't experienced at all in fighting, but she decided to follow Char's orders.

Char and Rita turned so they were back-to-back, with Char facing Zubat and Rita facing Koffing. Just when Koffing and Zubat stopped, Char shouted, "Now!"

Char and Rita leapt at Zubat and Koffing. Char was fast enough to quickly knock Zubat down, while Rita shot a razor leaf at Koffing. Koffing flew back with an "Oof!" and landed on a rock behind him, dropping Rita's treasure.

"My Relic Fragment!" Rita shouted in glee, running over and quickly picking up the Relic Fragment. She turned away when she was suddenly tackled from behind. Looking up, she saw the smiling face of Koffing above her.

"Your tough for such a _weakling,_" Koffing said, releasing poison smog all over her. Rita suddenly began coughing uncontrollably. "a _failure,_" he released even more smog, and Rita's vision started to go hazy. "a _chicken_ like you. We'll be taking that Relic Fragment, thank you, after I'm finished with you!"

Char was just finished dealing with Zubat, numerous scratches all over Zubat's body. He turned and saw Rita being dowsed in poison. "Rita!" he shouted. He ran over to her, and just before Koffing was about to release another dosage of smog, Char sprang forward and released a large, searing hot ember right at Koffing. The surprise attack sent Koffing straight to the ground, dropping the Relic Fragment once again.

After seeing that Koffing wasn't moving, Char picked up the dropped Relic Fragment and turned back to Rita. "Rita! We did it! ..."

_Oh no_... Rita wasn't responding.

"Heh heh... looks like your friend is down for the count!" Zubat said, unsteadily flapping his wings again.

"I can't believe we lost to a weak bunch like you..." Koffing said, his fumes leaking spasmodically. "But if you want it that badly, you can keep that stupid stone. Let's run, Zubat!"

The two of them ran off, escaping the dungeon before Char could intercept.

"Hey! Get back here!" Char yelled. They were gone though, and he turned back to Rita. "Great... I guess I'll have to carry her..."

* * *

><p>-=-=-=-=- <em><strong>Sharpedo Bluff<strong>_ -=-=-=-=-

_Hmm?_ Rita opened her eyes and saw that she was lying on the sand with a few Sitrus berries and a small fire in front of her. She groggily got up and saw Char taking a nap on the other side of the fire, holding her Relic Fragment.

_We won? We actually got it back!_ Rita thought happily. She quickly ate a Sitrus berry, and walked over to Char. "Char?"

"H... Huh?" Char said, opening his eyes. "Oh, you're awake Rita." He got up and rubbed his eyes, still holding the Relic Fragment. "Oh yeah, here's your thing."

Rita accepted the Fragment from Char, and immediately felt a burst of relief. "Thank you _sooo_ much, Char!" she said, quickly giving hug.

"Uh huh..." Char said, still a little tired. When Rita let go, Charmander stretched and said. "Well, you've got you thing back, so I'm gonna go. Bye Rita, and thanks for everything!" he began walking off, but Rita suddenly felt gloomy.

_Bye? That was the most fun I've had... ever! Even if it was only because I wanted my Relic Fragment back, I still got to explore a mystery dungeon for a purpose... and I did it with a partner..._ Rita suddenly gasped. "Wait, Char!"

Charmander turned his head and saw Rita running towards him. "Yeah?"

"Um... Well, how do I say this..." Rita said nervously. "Can you... can you form an exploration team with me!?"

"A... whaty what?" Char asked.

"An exploration team!" Rita said enthusiastically. "People in an exploration team do a lot of things, but mostly they explore hidden and mysterious places!"

"And... you want me to do that with you?" Char asked. "But... I kinda wanted to find out who I am first."

"You don't have anywhere to go though, do you Char?" Rita said. "If we form an exploration team, maybe we can explore enough places and find out who you are! Come on, _pleeeaaase_?"

_… She's right about me not having anywhere to go, and I guess if we make this exploring team, then I could find out who I really am in the process. It couldn't hurt... That, and I really don't want to say "no" to that face_ _anyways..._ "Alright... We'll form this team." Char replied.

Rita gasped and her bright red eyes shined with hope. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she cried, using her vines to pull Char in for a longer hug than before. "Now let's go!" Rita began running off to Wigglytuff's guild, while Char followed frantically behind.

"Rita! You forgot to take these vines off of me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Those of you who have read my original fanfic of this, you're going to notice that the chapters are a bit longer than what I usually write. Well, because of that, I, uh, have a bad habit of posting really late, so it might take me a month or possibly more to post something if I'm having a really bad time. Also, readers who read my original fanfic, you might notice that I am now calling Charmander, Char. I did this 'cause I found "Charmander" to be too formal, and I felt like he needed a nickname anyways.<strong>

**So yeah, please leave a review and such on what you think, and if you're a person who read the original fanfic of this, I'd really like to know what you think of this fanfic compared to my original one!**


	3. Request of a Wooper

**Author: This chapter... was NOT supposed to this long! I need to work on how to be more concise when I write stuff. I'm also not sure if this chapter is good or not... Oh well, you can all tell me that in the reviews. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Just to point it out again, this story won't be EXACTLY like Explorers of Sky, but it will be similar. I'm going to be changing some story elements though, hopefully so it fits the story better. Anyways not much else to say... Kinda lonely here, now that I think about it. But it's better than being with... _her_. Anyways, hope you guys enj-**

***Large crash is heard. Donfyre looks around for the source of the noise***

**Author: What the heck? Wait a minute, the wall I built! It's broken! Who the heck broke into-!?**

**?: Hiya! Ooh, this place looks cool!**

**Author: Oh no... Uh, you guys read the chapter while I try to fix this... dilemma...**

* * *

><p>-=-=-=-=- <strong><em>Outside Wigglytuff's<em> _Guild_** -=-=-=-=-

"Um, here we are!" Rita said nervously, once again standing in front of Wigglytuff's guild. It was nighttime now, and the darkness gave an ominous presence to the entrance of the guild, the now lit torches casting flickering shadows.

"It looks like a crazy man's tiki hut." Char commented, looking hesitantly at the entrance. Was this really such a good idea?

Rita hit him on the head with a vine. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't say that about the guild!" Rita said, looking at Char with a scolding look. "It's one of _the_ most respected guilds in this region for forming exploration teams!"

"Really?" Char said disbelievingly, once again looking at the guild entrance. The large, smiling Wigglytuff head on the top of the building didn't exactly scream best guild in the region. "What are the other guilds then?" Char asked.

"U-Um... well... this is the _only_ guild in the region..." Rita said with slight embarrassment. She quickly defended herself though, "But it's still very well known all over! Some of the most famous exploration teams started off in this guild!"

Char still wasn't convinced. "What _is_ an exploration team anyways?"

Rita's eyes suddenly went starry-eyed. "You don't know? An exploration team goes on lots of adventures and explores lots of places! They usually go in mystery dungeons, like that cave on the beach we explores earlier. But just imagine all the amazing things that could be discovered! There could be treasure, or artifacts, or we could even discover something that's never been discovered before, and then we'd make historical..."

_She just goes on and on._ Char thought as Rita continued to speak about all these wonders of exploration teams. He eventually stopped listening and saw the wooden grating in front of the guild entrance.

_What's this?_ Char thought. He walked in front of it and looked down. _I can't see how far it goes down. I wonder how it feels like if I stand on it..._

Char stood on the wooden grating, and that's when Rita noticed what Char was doing. "Char! What are you-!"

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

"AH!" Charmander yelled at the sudden voice coming from below the grating.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"Rita, what's going on!?" Char said, his tail flame ablaze. He was just about to get off of the grating, but Rita quickly pushed him back on.

"No! This is good, stay on the grating!" Rita encouraged. Char simply did what was told of him and stood on the grating, still a little nervous.

The voice from below continued to speak. "The footprint is... um..."

* * *

><p>"Um... I think Charmander! Maybe Charmander!" Diglett responded from below the grating.<p>

"You think? You THINK?" Loudred said.

Diglett could tell that Loudred was about to blow his fuse again. "Um, well, you don't really see Charmander around here, so I don't really know..."

"Identifying footprints is your JOB, isn't it Diglett?" Loudred accused.

"Well... I don't know what I don't know." Diglett replied. "But my best guess would be a Charmander."

Loudred grumbled to himself. "Fine, I'll take your word for it..."

* * *

><p>Char and Rita heard the yelling going on below the grating. "What the heck is going on down there?" Char said, trying to peer below into the darkness of the grating.<p>

"I think they're fighting." Rita said, giving a curious look at the grating.

A few silent, awkward moments passed, before one of the voices below the grating spoke up. "Alright. So even though we don't see many Charmander around here... you don't SEEM bad! State your name, Charmander!"

"My name? Uh, it's Char!" he replied, deciding to call himself by the nickname Rita gave him.

"Char? Well then, Char, WHY are you here?"

Char glanced at Rita, before replying, "I dunno. She dragged me into this."

"Hey!" Rita said, glaring at Char.

"SHE? You have another Pokémon with you? Well, GET HER ON THE GRATE!"  
>"Um, okay." Char stepped off the grating and said to Rita. "I had no idea what just happened, but it's your turn now!"<p>

Rita looked nervously at the grating, the thing that she's come to fear. She looked anxiously at Char. "Um, Char? If I try to run away, can you stop me?"

Char wondered why Rita would run away from some random voices in a dark hole, but he just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure."

"Thanks!" she said. Steeling herself, she stepped onto the grate.

"Pokemon detec-"

"Diglett, I KNOW! Just tell me the footprint!" the louder voice interrupted from below.

The smaller voice said back, "Yeesh, I'm just doing my job. Anyways, the footprint? It's... oh, she's back."

Rita felt her chest churn when she found out that she had been recognized... again.

"Who do you... OH! You mean that Chikorita!" the louder voice said. "So you actually found a partner! Question is, is he really GOOD, or did you just take a poor victim to come with you?"

"I didn't force him!" Rita said.

_Actually you kinda talked me into it, buuuut I guess that doesn't seem to matter._ Char thought sarcastically to himself.

"I found Char by accident, and we make a _great_ team! So now I've found the perfect partner to create an exploration team with!"

Char thought about what Rita just said. He had just met her, and she says that he was he was "perfect partner" to create a team with? She _really_ couldn't find anyone else? After all, Char was just some random, amnesiac, Pokémon who was either a human before, or just a Pokémon who's lost his mind.

"All right. I GUESS that's okay... Alright then! You may ENTER!" the loud voice from below proclaimed. Just as he said that, the large gate in front off the entrance to Wigglytuff's guild opened, making Rita gasped in surprise.

"It's open!" Rita suddenly felt a rush of excitement. She's done it! She's finally been able to get into this guild after such a long time!

"Yippeee!" Rita dashed into the guild, while Char just watched in amusement.

"Whoa... someone's happy. Guess I should follow her into this... guild, she called it." He said to himself, walking into the large, ominous building. Inside was just a small room with a sign on one side and a ladder leading down into the guild.

"Come on!" Rita said impatiently. "There's a ladder here." Rita quickly climbed down, and Char slowly followed her. At the bottom of the ladder, there was a large, thriving room waiting for them. Pokémon were everywhere, all of them talking and socializing, whether they be large and fearsome or just small and unevolved.

"Whoa! This must be the main part of the guild!" Rita said in amazement. Char just looked around. He didn't Pokémon were capable of creating an organization of this scale. Then again, the Pokémon in this world talked, so what did he expect?

"You two!" A Chatot said, walking up to Char and Rita. "Are you the two who had just entered the guild?"

"Oh! Y-Yes, we are." Rita said nervously.

"Well shoo! Off with you two, we have no time for interviews." the Chatot began pushing the two of them back towards the ladder to the entrance with his wings.

"Hey! Hands off!" Char said with annoyance, pushing the Chatot away. "Or... wings, whatever!"

The Chatot didn't seem to notice the fact that Char had just called his wings 'hands'. "Hmph! Such ruffians! I said shoo!" he said, starting to get very annoyed, even contemplating just ordering the entire guild on them.

"W-Wait!" Rita quickly said. "We're here to form to form an exploration team and become apprentices!"

The Chatot was visibly taken aback, and even hopped back a few steps. "A-Apprentices?"

"Yes! We're ready to sign up!"

The Chatot looked at Char and Rita hesitantly, before turning around and talking to himself. "Those two want to become... apprentices!?" He turned and looked at them for a moment, before starting to talk to himself again. "They don't look like the strongest we've ever come across... How will I break it to those two that we have a very strict and harsh training regime? Surely, Pokémon of those two simply don't have the caliber to uphold such a task..."

Little did the Chatot know that Char and Rita could hear every single word that he was saying.

"Well... this is awkward..." Rita said, slightly disappointed that the Chatot didn't seem to have any confidence in the duo.

Annoyed, Char raised his voice. "Hey! Uh... we can hear you, y'know."

The Chatot sweatdropped. "OH! Er, pardon me! Just some idle banter on... another two Pokémon here!"

Char was about to make a argue, but Rita quickly spoke before he got the chance. "Is the training here really that hard?"

"O-Oh no, not at _all_! For two Pokémon like you, it should be easy as can be! Hee hee...!" the Chatot said a bit _too_ happily. "Come, we'll sign the two of you up right away!" He began walking towards another ladder that lead even further down into the guild. Char and Rita looked at each other, and decided to follow the... questionable Chatot.

"This guy's desperate..." Char whispered to Rita.

"At least he's letting us form a team!" Rita whispered back. "I know some guilds make you go through a really difficult test, or make you prove your worth or something. Some places just reject you altogether!"

The Chatot headed down the ladder, and the two of them followed him down.

"How would you know that?" Char said suspiciously as he went down the ladder. "I thought you said this was the only guild in the area."

"I've heard it from some travelers in Treasure Town." Rita explained as she headed down the ladder. "There are some guilds out there that completely reject some Pokémon."

The two of them made it to the bottom of the ladder, where Chatot began giving an explanation. "I suppose I should introduce myself. I am a Chatot, and most Pokémon here refer to me as such. I am the right-hand Pokémon of the Headmaster of this guild, and I will give you a brief explanation of thee guild before we go and meet him. This here is the second floor of the guild. The floor we just came from is the first floor."

Char looked around at the second floor of the guild. It wasn't as busy as the second floor...

… But there was a REALLY good smell coming from one of the corridors. "Oooh... that smells delicious!" Char began heading down that corridor, but Rita whipped out her vines and pulled him back.

"Hey! Where are you going!?"

"I'm hungry, and it smells like dinner down there!" Char argued, trying to squirm out of Rita's vines.

"We can't just take their food before we even signed up!" Rita said, pulling him back. Chatot watched the two of them fight with each other, since Char was now starting to pull against Rita's vines towards the corridor where the scent of food was coming from.

"Oh my, these two want to create a team?" Chatot said worryingly to himself. "They don't exactly sport the image of cooperation... You two! Stop that at once, if you wish to become apprentices!"

"Char..." Rita pleaded. "Please stop. Can you just wait until we form an exploration team?"

Char grumbled to himself. "Fine..." Rita let go Char, and they both walked back to an annoyed Chatot.

"Are you two finished?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the two of them in an accusing way.

"Yes, we are. _Right_, Char?"

"Yeah, alright." he responded with a sigh.

Chatot harrumphed to himself and walked over to a large door in the room. "This is the Guildmaster's chamber. Now before you go, I must ask you two that you pay the _absolute, utmost respect_ to the Guildmaster. You may notice that he's a little... odd, but the last thing you want to do is upset him. Because if _that_ happens..." Chatot shuddered to himself, making Char wonder just what was so bad about this Guildmaster.

Chatot opened the large doors. "Now, in you two!"

The two of them stepped inside, with Chatot following behind and closing the doors behind them. At the end of the chamber was a Wigglytuff with its back turned to them. Char wondered why the Wigglytuff was just... standing there. He could have mistaken it for a statue if he wasn't told earlier that this was the Guildmaster.

"Guildmaster! We have two recruits who would wish to sign up!" Chatot said cheerily to the Wigglytuff. Nothing happened. "Erm... Guildmaster?"

"YOOM-TAH!" The Wigglytuff suddenly turned around in a kung-fu position! "Who's there!? Chatot!"

"Y-Yes?" Chatot answered back.

"Was that you? Dare you try and sneak attack me!?" The Wigglytuff accused, looking ready to attack at any moment.

As for Chatot, he was taken aback and slightly nervous at the Guildmaster's action. "N-No, of course not! These two just wish to sign up as apprentices!"

The Wigglytuff put his hands down and gave a big smile. "Silly Chatot! I knew that all along! I wouldn't attack you!"

"Oh... yes, of course." Chatot replied, sighing in relief. The Wigglytuff suddenly turned to Char and Rita.

"Uh..." Char said nervously, wondering what the Guildmaster would do. Rita was looking at the Guildmaster anxiously.

"Hi! I'm Wigglytuff! So you two want to sign up?"

"Y-Yes, if you would let us please!" Rita requested. Char didn't say anything, figuring that he would just let Rita handle everything.

"Hmm..." the Guildmaster said, inspecting Char and Rita even further. Rita's heart began pounding. What if they _did_ have to go through a test to join? Would it be difficult? What if they didn't even make it through the test in the first place? And what if the Guildmaster just rejected them, right here and now!?

Then, Wigglytuff suddenly gave an even bigger smile and put his hands up in the air. "Amazing! I'll sign you two up right away!"

"H-Huh? That's it?" Rita asked, confused.

"Yep! Now, names!" Wigglytuff quickly asked. "Hurry hurry! I have a Perfect Apple waiting to be eaten!"

"Oh, well I'm Rita, and this here's Char." Rita said.

"'Rita and Char'..." Wigglytuff repeated, writing it down on a document. "Now, team name!" he quickly asked, catching both Rita and Char off guard.

_We need a team name?_ Char thought to himself. Neither he nor Rita had thought of that...

"Char!" Rita asked him. "What do you think should be our team name?"

"Wha-!?" Char said, wondering why _he_ had to come up with the name. "Um... maybe it should be... well, I don't know!"

Unfortunately for them, Wigglytuff was writing everything down on the document. "'Well I don't know'... Amazing! Even I couldn't have come up with something better! No one will forget you now, team 'well I don't know'!" Wigglytuff was about to stamp the document, but Rita quickly shouted,

"NO NO NO! Not that! That's not our team name!" Rita turned and looked at Char with dismay. "Come on, Char! There has to be something you can think of!"

"Why me!? You were the one who came up with this idea, I was just dragged along! You should come up with the team name!" Char argued.

Rita frowned at Char, then thought to herself for a few moments before finally coming up with a name. "I got it!" she said, walking up Wigglytuff. "We'll be Team Skye! With an 'e' at the end."

_Sky?_ Char thought to himself. _No wait... she said an "e" at the end, so... Skye?_ _Even I could have come up with something better than that! We're not even flying types!_

"'Skye'... I think that 'Well I don't know' would have been better, but if you really want, you can be known as Team Skye too!" Wigglytuff said happily. He grabbed a stamp and slammed it down on the document, shouting "YOOM-TAH!", breaking the stamp in the process.

_Oh Arceus, I see what Chatot means now..._ Char thought, seeing the stamp break apart, while Wigglytuff didn't seem to care.

"There! You are both now official apprentices of the guild as Team Skye! Congratulations!" Wigglytuff said, dancing in place.

"YAY! We did it, Char! We finally did it!" Rita said, hugging Char as if this was a struggle that both of them have been going through.

"Um... your welcome?" Char said, wondering why Rita had just said 'we'. Really, she did most of the work, and Char was just... there.

After Wigglytuff was finished dancing, he grabbed a box from a nearby shelf and put it front of the two of them. "Here! This has everything you need!"

Rita picked up the box and said, "Thank you so much! We'll try our hardest!"

Wigglytuff didn't say anything. He was just standing there with a smile plastered on his face.

"Um... excuse me...?" Rita asked.

"Hello?" Char said, waving a claw in front of him. Wigglytuff's eyes were still wide open, but...

"...zzzz...zzZZZzz..."

_Is... is the Guildmaster sleeping?_ Char thought. He didn't whether to laugh, leave him alone, or wake him up just to see what would happen.

"O-Oh! Don't worry you two, he's just... meditating!" Chatot quickly said, beginning to push them out of the room. "Now let's get out. You wouldn't want to disturb his sle- I mean, meditation!"

_Meditation... riiiight..._ Char thought, rolling his eyes. They got out, where Char could smell the food again, his stomach now starting to rumble.

"Well, I'm hungry, and we finally signed up as a team like you asked, so see ya!" Before Rita could do anything, Char ran off towards the place where he could smell food.

"Char, wait!" Rita said, running after him.

"Leave him be!" Chatot called to Rita, making her stop in her tracks. "You can pick him up later, let me show you your room first."

Rita walked back to Chatot, perking up at the sound of 'room'. "We get out own room?" she asked, her eyes shining.

"Yes, now come this way." Chatot said, heading down a hallway with Rita following from behind. As they walked down the corridor, Rita tried to apologize to Chatot.

"Um, I'm sorry about Char. He helped me explore this mystery dungeon earlier, so he's probably very hungry!" she said, giving a timid laugh.

"Hush, child!" Chatot reprimanded in a quiet voice, glaring at Rita. "This corridor holds the rooms of all the other apprentices of the guild, and we have no doors, so the last thing we need is for someone to wake everybody up!"

Rita peered into some of the rooms in the corridor, and saw that most of them were empty. The few Pokémon that were in some of the rooms weren't even sleeping. "But there's nobody even sleeping."

"Shush!" Chatot said again, ignoring Rita.

"Okay..." Rita said, not wanting to argue in case he kicked them out of the guild or something.

They made it the final room at the end of the corridor. "This is where you will be staying. It comes with two beds and other accessories you may use to your liking. Although, due to the fact that there aren't very many Charmanders around in this area..." Chatot glanced nervously at the beds, which were actually just two piles of hay in the middle of the room. "Well, just tell him not to try and burn anything too valuable."

"Thank you!" Rita said, looking around the room.

"Tomorrow, I will assign you your first mission. It won't be anything too difficult, as it will only be a taste of what the guild is like. However, I recommend that you and Char get to sleep early just to be prepared. Good night." Chatot flew back to the Guildmaster's room, leaving Rita alone in the room.

"This is nice. Maybe not as spacious as my home on Sharpedo Bluff, but it's cozy." she said to herself. She glanced at the second bed in the room. "But I never had to sleep with another Pokémon before... except my family, but he's just a friend! And he's a boy too!" Rita decided to get the thoughts out of her head by looking through the box Wigglytuff had given her.

"What do we have here... Oh! This would go nice with Char!"

* * *

><p>Char, meanwhile, was walking through the halls of the guild, rubbing his poor stomach. "I'll never look at apples the same again..." he said to himself, walking away from the Mess Hall, the place where he found the source of the food smell. Turns out the only food they had in the guild were these multi-flavored apples. All of them were DELICIOUS, and Char wanted to try all the wonderful flavors they had.<p>

… Until he ate the meat-flavored apple. Whoever came up with the idea of putting the taste of meat in a fruit, Char wanted to slap him in the face. Or scratch, now that he has claws.

"At least I'm not hungry anymore. And now I know never to eat that apple ever again..." Char said, nearly throwing up just from thinking about it. He walked back to Wigglytuff's chamber and looked around.

"Nobody's here... I wonder where Rita went. Hope she's not angry that I ran off like that... Now that I think about it, where did she even go?" Char thought out loud. "Rita!"

Chatot suddenly flew down from the ladder above. "Char! Why are you still up? Be quiet and get to bed!"

"Bed?" Char asked.

"Oh, has Rita not shown you your room yet?" Chatot asked.

"We have a room?"

Chatot walked over to one of the halls. "Yes, your team's room is the one located at the very end of this hall. Now please try to get some sleep, so you can do well on your first mission tomorrow." With that, Chatot flew back up the ladder to... wherever that bird went to go sleep.

Char walked down the hallway that Chatot told him to, and found the room, where Rita was lying down in a hay stack.

"Hey Rita."

"Char!" Rita got up and ran over to him. "Surprise!" she quickly put something on Char's neck, much to his dismay.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" Char protested, trying to push her off. When she was finished, Rita got off and smiled at him.

"Ta-da! It's a blue scarf, and it looks nice on you!"

Char looked down at his neck to see the blue scarf that Rita had tied on.

"Since we're an exploration team now, we need to have something that distinguishes us!" Rita said, taking out a green bow and tying it onto her neck.

"Where'd you even get these?" Char asked, tugging on his scarf.

"It was in the box Wigglytuff gave us." Rita said, walking over to said box. "It also has a Treasure bag, a Wonder map... Oh, and these!" Rita took out two badges. "We're only normal rank right now, but soon Team Skye will be rising all the way to the top if we work hard!" she said excitedly, feeling giddy just thinking about it.

"Team Skye..." Char said to himself. "Where did that even come from?"

"Oh! I... never told you about this, have I?" Rita said, taking out her Relic Fragment.

"That thing we got yesterday?"

Rita nodded her head. "Um... I never told this to anyone..."

Char expected her to keep going, but she didn't. Impatiently, Char waved his claw in a circular motion to tell her to keep going.

"This thing... well it's called a Relic Fragment. Or, that's what I call it at least." Rita explained. "The fragment – come look Char – it has a weird pattern on top of it, see?"

Char walked over and looked at the top of the rock. _Yeah, I remember that pattern. It's kinda weird and all swirly though... _he thought to himself.

"This Fragment is what inspired me to make an exploration team in the first place!" Rita said, smiling as she remembered how she acquired the Fragment. "Before I moved here to Treasure Town –that town we passed by when we came to the guild – I lived somewhere else." Her face suddenly turned solemn. "There was... something that happened, so I ran away. While I was running... this thing, the Fragment I mean... it fell from the sky and landed in front of me."

"It just... fell? From the sky?"

"Y-Yeah, but... after what happened, I was inspired to create my very own exploration team! Can you imagine all the things that could be out there? All the amazing things waiting to be discovered?" Rita's head began swirling with all foreign and mysterious discoveries her imagination could think of. "And this Relic Fragment, I bet it came from somewhere mysterious too! I told myself I would find out where this Fragment came from, but I was never able to form an exploration team until I found you on the beach..."

_And then all this happened._ Char finished in his head. He wondered just what the heck he was doing on that beach anyways, and why he happened to have lost his memory there.

"Well, I see where you got the name Skye from. Why the 'e' at the end though?" Char asked.

"I just thought it be a cool thing to put in!" Rita said happily.

"Oh." Char simply replied, yawning. Looks like until he found out his identity, he would be doing some part-time work as an explorer. _Can't be too bad... maybe it'll be fun, and I might find out who I am if we explore enough._ Char thought to himself. _But right now, I'm beat..._

He yawned again, and looked around the room. "I'm tired..."

"Me too. It's kinda late, and I think Chatot told us to sleep early... oops." Rita walked over to the torch at the back of the room and blew it out, plunging the room in darkness except for the light coming off of Char's tail and the moonlight shining through the window. After that, Rita walked over to her bed and lay down.

"Wait..." Char said, slightly dismayed. "These hay stacks are our _beds_!?"

"Yeah." Rita replied, lifting her head up to see Char poking the hay stack.

"You call these things beds? Where are the mattresses! Blankets? Anything that's actually comfy?"

"Those are expensive, Char. Most Pokémon usually sleep on the ground, so we're lucky to even get these beds." Rita said, wondering if this what humans slept on.

"But... how am I supposed to sleep with this?" Char said, looking at the flame on his tail.

_Are all humans like this?_ Rita thought to herself. "You _do_ know that Charmander tails don't actually burn stuff, right?"

"They... they don't?" Char said, who was holding his tail.

"Of course not! They're just REALLY warm. Can you imagine what it would be like if Charmander tails could actually burn stuff?"

"O-Oh..." Char said, slightly embarassed. He lay down in the hay stack (which actually wasn't too bad, if he found a comfy spot), and was surprised to see the flame on his tail not actually burning the bed.

"See!" Rita said, smiling. "Your flame will only burn stuff if you really want to."

"Hmph. Maybe I should so they can get me a better bed." Char said, wondering how that stiff Chatot would react if he burned one of their beds.

Rita rolled her eyes. "Oookay, Char. Well, good night." Rita said, finding a comfortable spot to sleep in. "...And thanks for forming an exploration team with me."

"Yeah... night." Char said. He wanted to stay up and contemplate just who _is_ he? But that can wait for tomorrow. It was a long day, and he was sure that tomorrow would be even longer now that he's in an exploration team...

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day...<strong>_

"HEY! NEW RECRUITS! GET _UP_!"

_Holy Arceus, who the heck is blowing a fuse?_ Char thought, curling up and covering his ears.

"Wha-? I SAID GET UP! THAT DOESN'T MEAN GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

Even though Char had his ears covered, the shouting was even worse than before! His earlier fatigue was washed away... and was replaced by annoyance. "Ow... who the heck is screaming?" he said, getting up and looking around the room.

"It's my JOB around here to make sure new RECRUITS aren't late to our morning briefings. And right now, YOU TWO ARE FAILING MISERABLY!"

_Oh, it's a Loudred... go figure..._ Char said, seeing that it was a Loudred who was screaming at the poor team. He was standing at the entrance to their room and looked really angry.

"Ow... why so much shouting...?" Rita said, slowly getting up and walking around with googly eyes.

"I'm Loudred, another apprentice like you two! And I woke you up because you're LATE! You do NOT want to see Guildmaster Wigglytuff when he's ANGRY!" Loudred said, leaving the room.

"W-We're late...? OH MY GOSH! We're late Char! On our first day! C'mon!" Rita leaped out of her bed and ran into the hall.

"H-Hey, Rita, wait!" Char grabbed their Treasure bag, shoving the Wonder map and their Explorer's badges inside, and ran after Rita.

They arrived at the briefing, which was held in front of the entrance to Wigglytuff's chamber. The other apprentices of the guild were there, and so was Chatot.

"You're LATE!" Loudred shouted at the two when they arrived.

"Don't need to tell us twice..." Char grumbled to himself.

"Be quiet Loudred!" Chatot, who was at the front of the briefing, scolded.

Loudred sweatdropped and grumbled to himself.

_Serves him right. I actually felt comfy in that stupid hay pile. _Char thought with a smug satisfaction.

After a few seconds, the door to the Guildmaster's chamber opened, and out walked Wigglytuff.

"Good morning, Guildmaster!" Chatot said happily. "Now, will you open up our morning briefings?"

"We have to sit through an entire lecture?" Char said to himself. Rita heard him though, and she glared daggers at him to be quiet.

A few minutes, and... nothing. The Guildmaster just stood there with his blue eyes wide open and a smile plastered on his face. Until finally, he said a noise, "...zzzZZZzzz..."

Char almost burst out laughing on the spot, but he kept himself quiet for Rita's sake. Although, the rest of the apprentices were talking amongst themselves.

"He's asleep!"

"Wow... Wigglytuff never ceases to astound..."

"Just look at those eyes! How is he keeping them open?"

Chatot, hearing the side conversations, quickly flapped his wings hurriedly. "Um, t-that's a great speech, Guildmaster! We'll take your words of wisdom to heart. Now everyone, our morning cheers! All together now!"

Right after Chatot said that, all the apprentices shouted in unison, "ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK!"

Everybody... except for Char. He glanced at Rita, who was happily cheering along with everybody else.

"TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY!"

_Are we supposed to know these? How the heck did Rita learn these?_ Char thought, looking around and feeling slightly left out.

"THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

Chatot said his final statement, "Okay, Pokémon! Get to work!"

"HOORAY!" everyone shouted, dispersing off to do... whatever work the others did.

"Um... hooray?" Char said, glancing at Rita. He gave her a nervous look. "Uh... why you lookin' at me like that? And why do you have your vines out?"

_SNAP!_

"OW!" Charmander said, stumbling backwards and landing on his tail. "What was that for?" he said, rubbing the area where Rita whipped him.

"Why didn't you say the morning cheers?"

"Well jeez, sorry mother but you forgot to teach your amnesiac son that!" Char retaliated, slightly annoyed that Rita expected him to know this stuff.

"The morning cheers were on the sign at the top floor." Rita said, helping him get back up. "Didn't you read them?"

"Well, since there was an impatient Chikorita dragging me into the guild, I didn't exactly have the time." Char said sarcastically.

"*Ahem*, if you two are finished."

Char and Rita turned to see that Chatot was watching them with irritation. "I have to show you two where you accept jobs."

Chatot flew up the ladder into the first floor of the guild. Rita followed, but saw that Char had a gloomy look on his face as he followed from behind.

Rita sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for earlier. I'm still getting used to this like you. We're both in this together as beginners, so can you at least smile?"

Char felt a little better. He gave a small smile momentarily and went back to his normal face. "Thanks. Just give me some time, I'm not a morning person."

The two of them followed Chatot up to the first floor of the guild, where he was waiting in front of a large board on one side of the room.

"There you two are! Come over here." Chatot said. When the duo walked over, he turned to the board behind him. "This here is the Job Bulletin Board. The board on the other side of the room is the Outlaw Notice Board, but we'll be focusing on the Job Bulletin, since you two are beginners. Now, I'm sure you've heard of the recent outcropping of mystery dungeons as of late."

"Yep!" Rita said.

_Just how learned is she?_ Char thought. _If she knows so much, she should've had no problem creating an exploration team before meeting me..._

Rita continued speaking. "It's because time is getting all whacked up lately. More mystery dungeons are appearing and more Pokémon are turning into outlaws."

_Time? How is that possible?_ Char thought incredulously. _Just what the heck is going on...?_

Chatot flapped his wings happily. "Well, aren't you a learned one! That makes everything a lot easier!"

Rita noticed Char's confused face, so she whispered to him, "I'll explain things later Char." She made sure that Chatot didn't hear her.

"Now, as you said Rita, more mystery dungeons are appearing, and so we've gotten a very large increase in jobs lately. It's worked the entire guild to the bone, but business is thriving! Now, because you two are beginners, I will pick an easy job for you two today. Now let's see, what do we have here... Aha! This looks good!"

Chatot handed Rita a post from the board, which she read out loud. "It's from a Spoink. It says... 'Hi! I'm Spoink! I lost my pearl, but it's in a dangerous place! I can't go get it myself, so could any kind reader please get it for me? The pearl is in the mystery dungeon, Drenched Bluff. Please, I simply can't live without my pearl!' … Wait a minute... We're going to get something that someone _dropped_?" Rita said, pouting.

"Well, I simply can't send two beginners off on a mission that could very well hurt them!" Chatot explained.

"But... but what about discovering new places? Or exploring hidden and finding treasures, or-"

"Hush, child!" Chatot scolded, leaving Rita disappointed. "You two are just beginners! Tomorrow, you can choose whatever mission you may like, but we have to ease you in on the first day! Now, if you understand, then do your job!"

"But..."

"Rita, we might as well." Char said.

"Oh... fine..." Rita said. The two of them headed towards the ladder to the entrance of the guild...

When Diglett suddenly appeared from the ground in front of them!

"Oh hey! I was looking for you two! Where's Chatot?" he asked.

"Over there." Char said pointing a claw at the bird.

"Thanks. And you two might wanna come with me." Diglett said, walking (or digging?) towards Chatot. Char and Rita gave a look at each other, then walked back to Chatot.

When Chatot saw Team Skye heading back towards him, he flapped his wings angrily. "I thought I told you two to do your work! Unless you mean to tell me that you finished the job already?"

"Actually, I told them to come with me." Diglett said. "There's... something I have to- no, something I REALLY need to tell you."

Chatot listened keenly, waiting for Diglett to go on.

"We have a visitor outside – a Wooper, actually – and he's requesting a job."

"Well tell him to file his request into a letter so we can post it on the bulletin! We're a busy guild, and we can't go around doing every personal request that's asked of us!"

"See, the thing is..." Diglett said, his voice getting quieter. "He's willing to pay. A LOT."

Chatot looked suspiciously at Diglett. "Exactly what is he offering?"

"... Frozen crystals."

"Frozen crystals!?" Chatot said, leaping backwards. Rita looked surprised too.

"That's impossible!" she said. "Nobody's able to get frozen crystals without..."

"Uh, Rita?" Char said. "What exactly is a frozen crystal?"

"_You don't know_!?" All three of the other Pokémon shouted at him.

"Jeez... I'm sorry this stuff seems to be common knowledge..." he said, a bit taken aback from their sudden outburst. _I just asked a small question..._

"Ask Rita about it later. I'm sure she knows much more about it than you do." Chatot said, his voice having a TINY bit of mocking in it. "Anyways Diglett, thank you for telling us of this information! We'll send our most able team to do the mission, to ensure that this job is completed."

"Yeah... about that..." Diglett said. "The Wooper doesn't want any of the high ranking teams to do the mission. He specifically said, 'I want the team with the Charmander'."

Char suddenly felt all the attention drawn to him. _A Wooper? Could it be that one with the red scarf...?_

"He wants... Team Skye!? But they're only beginners!" Chatot exclaimed in protest. "Surely, he wants someone more, er, professional! A more seasoned team! How about-"

"We'll do it!" Rita suddenly said. "Right Char?"

"U-Um, sure!" Char said. _I want to know why this Wooper wants me... and it's probably better than finding someone's lost possession anyways._

Chatot looked conflicted, as if he didn't have any trust in the team right now. He then sighed. "Alright, you two may do this job instead. BUT, you must make sure that you two do absolutely splendid!"

"Okay!" Rita said enthusiastically, cheering "yes!" to herself and running towards the ladder to the entrance of the guild, Char following from behind. They got to the entrance of the guild and rushed outside, where a Wooper was waiting outside. He wasn't wearing a red scarf though, much to Char's disappointment.

"HIYA!" the Wooper greeted ecstatically, hopping over to the two of them, and standing in front of Char... a bit too close for comfort.

"Uhh... hi." Char, pushing the Wooper back. "Um... you had a job for us?"

"Huh?" the Wooper said, tilting its head in confusion. "A... job? OH YEAH! The job thingy!"

Char and Rita exchanged a look, both of them thinking the same thing: Who the heck was this Wooper?  
>"Follow moi!" the Wooper said, hopping off down the cliff.<p>

Rita sweatdropped at the Wooper's attitude. "I wonder why he wanted to see you, Char."

"Maybe he knows me before my amnesia?"

Rita shook her head. "Maybe. We should do the job, and maybe he'll tell us."

* * *

><p>-=-=-=-=- <em><strong>Drenched Bluff<strong>_ -=-=-=-=-

On the way to the dungeon, Char learned some things about the Wooper. One was that he was simply called Wooper (although he said that he DID have a nickname, but he wouldn't say what). Another thing, Wooper did have frozen crystals. A LOT of them.

"Oh... Ohmygosh! There's so many! H-How..." Rita said when Wooper showed her the crystals, of which he had a dozen.

"I didn't know they were so special!" Wooper said, bouncing about without a care in the world. "There's a lot where I came from!"

Char looked at these "frozen crystals". They were just gray pieces of crystal, and didn't really look like they had any particular shine to them. "What's so special about these things?"

"Frozen crystals... well, I haven't heard much about them, or what makes them so special, but they're very valuable!" Rita explained, still goggling at the sight of the crystals. "After all, it's said that the only way to get them is if you mess with time itself!"

Char thought about this for a few seconds, until Wooper suddenly said. "Here we are!"

"A mystery dungeon... " Rita said to herself, looking at the ominous look cave entrance.

"So here's the scoop!" Wooper said, standing in front of the entrance proudly. "Poor little Wooper me lost his red scarf at the bottom of the dungeon, and it's up to Team... uh..."

"Skye." Rita said, a hint of pride in her voice.

"Team Sky! And it's up to them to- Wait, you're not even flying types!" Wooper said, giving a strange look to Char and Rita.

"That's what I thought!" Char said, until Rita suddenly hit him with her leaf. "Ow! What-"

"You know the real reason why I came up with the name 'Skye', and I'd like to keep the secret between us, okay?" Rita whispered to Char. "Please?"

"Oh, fine..." Char muttered.

Wooper was watching the two of them whisper to each other with keen interest, wondering what was so secretive. "Well, as I said, it's up to Team Sky to retrieve my precious red scarf at the bottom of the dungeon!"

"Have no fear, little Wooper!" Rita said, deciding to join in the roleplay. "We'll come back with your precious red scarf safe and sound! Now come, sidekick, off we go!"

"Why am _I_ the sidekick?" Char said, crossing his arms, until Rita suddenly wrapped her vines around him and dragged him to the entrance of the dungeon.

"Hurry, or we'll ne'er find the Wooper's lost scarf!" Now Rita was starting to get a bit _too _into the roleplay, speaking as if she lived in the Middle Ages.

"Yeah, alright,you can let go now." Rita did, and waited for Char to catch up. "So, we have to get Wooper's red scarf and... Wait... a red scarf!?"

Char turned around, only to see that Wooper was RIGHT in front of him, giving him a toothy smile. "Aah!" Char said, stumbling backwards at Wooper's closeness. "Y-You're that Wooper that attacked us yesterday!"

"Surprise! But I'm kinda sad you didn't recognize me earlier, but better late than never!" Wooper said happily. "Aaaand there's one teensy weensy eensy little thing I didn't tell you. I, Wooper, will be accompanying Team Skye on their adventure to retrieve my red scarf!"

* * *

><p>Wooper, much to Team Skye's dismay, was leading them through the dungeon, when it should REALLY be the other way around. At least, that's what Rita was thinking.<p>

"What's the point of this if our own client is showing us around the dungeon?" Rita whispered to Char.

"... I still don't trust him. What if it's a trap?" Char said, glaring suspiciously at Wooper.

"I don't know. He seems a little too happy-go-lucky." Rita said, watching as Wooper was staring and laughing at a reflection of himself in the water... and then proceeding to stomp on that reflection while laughing hysterically.

"And a little insane." Char added.

After Wooper was finished, he looked at the team and smiled. "That was fun! You should try!"

"Uh, no thanks. Shouldn't we keep trying to find your scarf?" Char said a bit nervously.

"Aww... Okay!"

Wooper continued onwards and found a staircase leading downwards. "We're almost there! Come ho, Team Skye!"

The two of them followed Wooper down into the sixth floor of the dungeon. Wooper told the two that there were seven floors in the dungeon, and that he lost his scarf on the seventh floor.

"Okay Rita, we're almost to the seventh floor. Let's see if I can get any info out of Wooper before we find his scarf." Char walked over to Wooper, while Rita watched the two from behind.

"Sooo... Wooper," Char said as Wooper continued bouncing forward. "why's this scarf so important to you?"

"That scarf was given to me by my mama!" Wooper replied.

"Oh, so your mama Quagsire then?"

Wooper gave Char a funny look. "Quagsire? What's that? That's a funny name! Quaaaaagsire. Hee hee..."

_He... he doesn't even know what his evolved form is!? _Char gave Rita a look and mouthed the words, "Help me."

Rita mouthed back. "Who are his parents?"

_Not sure how that's going to help, but why the heck not?_ "So Wooper, your parents were also Wooper then?"

"My parents being Wooper? That's weird! No no no no no no no, I'm talking about mama Celebi!"

"CELEBI!?" Char and Rita exclaimed.

Wooper tilted his head while still having a smiling poker face. "Yep! Why?"

_His mom is... it can't be!_ "Wooper... Celebi is a LEGENDARY." Char said, putting emphasis on the word.

"A... Legendary? What's so legendary about mama Celebi?"

_Just how naïve are you!?_ Char wanted to scream in his smiling, ignorant face. "Um... why don't you go on and find the staircase to the seventh floor. Rita and I are going to, uh... talk." Char said to Wooper.

"Ooh, you two are just going to talk aaaalll alone, just the two of you?" Wooper said in a hinting, sing-song voice. "Okay then. Have fun!" he said, turning a corner of the dungeon and disappearing out of sight.

Char gave a sigh of relief, glad that THAT was over. "This Wooper's really starting to creep me out."

"But he knows some things, Char, even though he doesn't seem to know they're important! What if he's somehow connected with your past?" Rita suggested.

"I told you, I'm human! I definitely wouldn't have remembered him since humans can't understand Pokémon..."

"Oh..." Rita said, still getting used to the whole, 'My partner was a human!' thing.

"That... and we haven't encountered any bad Pokémon in this cave..." Char said eerily. "It's just us... and Wooper."

Just as Char said that, a spout of water suddenly hit Char head-on!

"AH!" He stumbled into a wall, feeling very cold.

"Char!" Rita ran up to him.

_I knew it! It has to be Wooper, trying to attack us, or-_ Char opened his eyes and saw that it wasn't Wooper, but just an aggressive Shellos who had attacked him. And now, the Shellos was sneaking up on Rita from behind.

"Rita, look out!" Char called out. Rita turned around just in time and shot a razor blade at the Shellos, but it wasn't enough to knock it out. Rita was about to shoot one last razor blade, when she was interrupted,

"Hey!" Wooper suddenly ran into the scene, stopping both Rita and the Shellos.

Rita gave an annoyed look at Wooper. "Wooper, what are you doing? I was just about to-"

Wooper didn't listen though. He marched right to the Shellos and gave a serious look, which shocked Char.

"Leave them alone!" Wooper said.

"Y-Yes, Wooper!" the Shellos said with a bit of fear in his voice, before quickly running off.

Char and Rita were shocked. Wooper just told the Pokémon to buzz off just like that. And the Shellos actually sounded afraid of the happy-go-lucky Pokémon!

"There! Now that that's taken care of, I found me the staircase! C'mon!" Wooper bounced off and motioned of the two to follow. They did follow, but were now very suspicious of Wooper.

They went down the staircase, and were finally on the bottom floor of the dungeon. In the middle of the room was a bright red scarf.

"YAY!" Wooper hopped over to his scarf and tied it on. Char was just glad that this whole crazy mission was over.

"Alright, let's get back to the guild." Char said nonchalantly, turning back to the staircase going back up...

Only to see that Wooper was standing right in front of the staircase, blocking their way. "And where d'ya think you're going?"

"Wah!" Char said, stumbling backwards. Rita also turned around and screamed when she saw Wooper in front of the staircase.

"But... you were just in the center of the room! H-How did you...?" Char said, stumbling on his words.

"Your job isn't finished yet! In fact, you haven't even started!" Wooper said.

"What are you talking about?" Rita asked, backing into the center of the room.

"You see... I want to join your team!"

Char was surprised. That's... all Wooper wanted? "Well... why didn't you just say so?" he asked.

"Because I want to battle you first!" Wooper said, smiling and putting on a serious face.

Char looked at Rita. "What do you think? Should we let him on the team?" Personally, Char wasn't sure about letting this strange Wooper on the team... there was something about him that made Char feel awry.

"He's a little strange..." Rita admitted. "But he's strong, and it'll be nice to have a water-type on our team..." she leaned close to Char and whispered. "That, and I'm sure that he's somehow connected to your past, Char!"

Char wasn't so sure... but if she says so...

"Then it's settled!" Wooper said, deciding for them. "If you win, then I join the team! If I win, then you don't get the frozen crystals!"

Char nodded his head. "Okay then! You ready, Rita? Either way, we're going to have to defeat him if we want to complete this job!"

"Right!"

Wooper counted down, "Threetwoone GO!"

Char, hoping to get the advantage, rushed forward and tried to scratch Wooper, but he quickly dodged out of the way.

"Quick little thing..." Char said to himself, trying to scratch him again, only for Wooper to once again dodge out of the way.

"Rita, a little help!?"

"Okay!" Rita shot some razor leaves at Wooper, but he managed to dodge those too! All the while, Wooper was just laughing, as if the entire thing was just a game.

Minutes passed, where Char and Rita continued to unleash a flurry of attacks at Wooper, all of which Wooper dodged with ease. "This is getting boooring!" Wooper eventually said. "My turn!"

Wooper suddenly shot a burst of water at Char. Char was only JUST able to jump out of the way, but Wooper kept shooting more and more bursts of water! Eventually, Char got too tired, and it looked like one of Wooper's water guns were about to hit Char, but Rita suddenly jumped in front of him, taking the brunt of the attack.

"Rita!" Char said. "You okay?"

"N-No..." Rita said. "Even though I'm a grass type, his water-type attacks hurt a lot!"

"It's alright Rita... we should be able to get him!" Char said, standing by her side.

Wooper was amazed that the two of them were still fighting. "Wow! You two are a great team!"

Char just nodded his head and whispered to Rita, "Rita, I want you to fire as many razor leves as you can at Wooper."

"But he'll just dodge them!" Rita protested.

"Just do it! I want to try something..."

Rita was unsure, but she decided to trust Char. She quickly shot as many razor leaves as she could Wooper. While the leaves were still in the air, Char shot light embers at each leaf. Instead of burning up, the leaves ignited in flame, turning into deadly flaming razor blades!

"Whoa!" Wooper shouted, getting hit by some of the leaves due to the suddenness of the attack. He only had some cuts on his body. "Whoa... that was cool!"

"Grr, he still hasn't fainted!" Char said, who was now starting to get tired.

Unfortunately, Wooper could see this. "Oh, you're already getting tired? But it was just starting to get fun! Oh well... I guess I have to end this..." With a sad look, Wooper suddenly dug into the ground.

"He knows dig!" Char exclaimed, watching as Wooper disappeared into the ground.

"Where is he!?" Rita said nervously. The two of stood back to back, waiting for Wooper to reappear...

...

"SURPRISE!" Wooper dealt a devastating attack to the two of them, since they were standing so close together, quickly knocking them out.

"Aw... I won... that's no fun." Wooper said, stepping back and looking at the two of them lying next to each other.

"But the battle itself was fun! Maybe I'll give them the crystals, since they tried." Wooper took out the dozen crystals he had and put them into Char's Explorer's bag. He didn't really mind giving them away; he had a LOT more.

"But that means I can't join their team now..." Wooper thought sadly... until he came up with a great idea, smiling to himself. "But that doesn't mean I can't indirectly help them! I'll just follow them for a few days, and when they get strong enough, _then_ I'll join their team!"

Wooper proceeded to skip out of the dungeon. He turned around one last time, looking at Team Skye. "They look cute together... *GASP*! Maybe I can add those two to my shipping list! Those two make a really great pair!"

With that thought in mind, Wooper left the dungeon even happier than he was before. He hoped that it wouldn't be too long before he was finally able to join their team...

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Dang it Wooper... I built that fourth wall for a reason!<strong>

**Wooper: Your house is cool! Ooh! What's this? *picks up Mew's toy box***

**Author: NO NO NO NO NO! PUT THAT DOWN! *grabs the box from Wooper and puts it on a high shelf* Great... now I have to babysit a Wooper until I can get the stupid fourth wall fixed!**

**Wooper: Why do you call it a "fourth" wall? Why not fifth wall? Or seventh wall? Oh, why not THOUSANDTH WALL!**

**Author: Just... shut up, please. I didn't even do the disclaimer...**

**Wooper: Disclaimer? I'll do it! THIS FUNNY BOY HERE DOES NOT OWN ME OR POKEMON OR MAMA CELEBI! NOW REVIEW PLEEEASE! WHEEEEE! *curls up in a ball and bounces around the room like a pinball***

**Author: Oh God no, why meeee...?**

**Mew: Fyre! I'm back from- AH! *narrowly dodges the Wooper pinball* What, who... FYRE! WHO IS THIS!?**

**Author: W-Well... h-he's from... my other story...**

**Mew: Your... your other story? What about MY story!? *takes out some rope***

**Author: *eye twitches from the insanity* … Oh, for the LOVE OF-!**

***Wooper knocks into the camera, shutting it off***


End file.
